deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Killermoves/Outlast vs Manhunt: Chris Walker vs Leo Kasper
What good is a video game without a big bad of a boss who can challenge players, and in the case of horror games, make them shit form their pants as well. Now two horror-themed bosses will go head to head today in Deadliest Fiction. Both are insane serial killers. Both are escapees from mental institutions who shredded their way into our nightmares. And both are thirst for blood and ready to kill. Its Outlast vs Manhunt to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Chris Walker An ex-millitary policeman who served in Afghanistan and ex-Murkoff security guard who murdered three patients and the doctor at a therapy facility, Chris Walker was the first patient at Mount Massive Asylum in 2011 with his childhood stuffed toy, little pig, after being apprehended by the Pauls, Murkoff's agents. The Morphogenic Engine gave him even more strength and durability then he had before but it didn't change his mental state. He was still obsessed with security protocol, only this time he had a goal. Contain the Walrider before it reaches the town by killing anyone who could be a host. He also is fond of collecting heads and tore off his nose and forehead skin for night vision and enhanced senses. Chris Walker pursued Miles Upshur throughout the asylum but could never kill him. When he was about to, the Walrider, killed him first by forcing him through an air vent. Weapons First Weapon: Iron Spear (used to impale Stevenson) Second Weapon: Snare traps (used for trapping victims) Third Weapon: Thrown Body (Chris Walker is able to throw a human body right through steel doors) Abilities Superhuman physicality: An almost unstoppable evil in Outlast, what makes Chris Walker so damn scary is his inhuman strength and durability. He can easily rip a person’s head from his neck, rip people into two, open metallic doors with ease and be able to throw a person with ease. He is also very durable, seen where he survived being shot multiple times in the face and being ran over by a speeding police car. Sadistic Personality: Chris Walker suffers is a psychopathic serial killer who not only kills his victims but collects trophies of them as well. Trained War Veteran: Before becoming a serial killer, Chris Walker toured Afhagnistan multiple times a s a soldier, as well as working as a security guard for Murkoff. His first victims were actually highly trained war veterans whom he easily disposed off. Expert in Judo: Chris Walker also uses judo to dispatch his enemies. Leo Kasper Leo Kasper is a major character and the main antagonist of Manhunt 2. He is also the protagonist of the flashback missions. A psychopath who was also put in the asylum by the Project. He was once a government agent and has expertise in combat, evasion, infiltration and assassination techniques. He helps Daniel Lamb escape and teaches him his own well-honed tricks of the trade. His personality was taken by the Project and implanted into Danny while remaining separated from Danny's own mind by the Pickman Bridge. However, the Pickman Bridge was not perfected yet and it resulted in Leo being able to freely talk to Danny inside Danny's head. His personality also took over at times when it was not called upon. Weapons First Weapon: Katana Second Weapon: Crowbar Third Weapon: .50 Desert Eagle Abilities Highly Trained Government Assassin: Leo Kasper was trained by the military to be an effective remorseless assassin. So good in fact that he’s able to take on a whole army of mercenaries or shoot a target with a sniper rifle from afar. Stealth: Leo is able to use covers and the darkness to become almost invisible to his enemies, striking them from behind. He is so quiet in fact, that no one sees or even hears him coming before they are killed. Master of Improvisation: As a serial killer Leo is very creative in using even the most mundane items into weapons. He can use plastic bags, pliers, buzzsaws and even a tank of gasoline to stealthily kill his enemies. Expert Marksman: Leo is a master of all kinds of firearms, and can blow up a person’s head with no sweat. Expert CQC Fighter: As a military assassin, Leo is trained in close quarters combat and in the use of weapons. He can easily disarm or put down anyone with his fist alone. However, like everyone else, he can be overwhelmed in a fist fight when he's outnumbered. Sociopathic Serial Killer: Leo is a man who enjoys making other people suffer. He has no regards to other people than himself, and is even ready to hurt women and children to gain his goals. Intelligent Serial Killer: Leo is smart enough to plan a way to kills his opponents, find a way to escape and retaliate, and devious to even manipulate other people to do his bidding. Info Battle takes place in a dark warehouse. One on one random fight. Who wins? Voting ends on June 11. Category:Blog posts